


Greed: Going 'Round

by SmolBeanDrabbles



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (Not our boi though.), Abusive Relationship, F/M, Sexual connotations, Swearing, sexual pre-amble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanDrabbles/pseuds/SmolBeanDrabbles
Summary: With S.H.I.E.L.D (apparently) tailing every move you make, it isn’t long before a fight with your boyfriend leads to something potentially far more dangerous… Or exciting.
Relationships: Talos (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Greed: Going 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 7 Deadly Sins / 7 Heavenly Virtues Tumblr request challenge 
> 
> So, I went for Greed(y) = Possessive and kinda decided that’s how I was going to roll… 
> 
> Lyrics: Going 'Round by Jordan Davis

_I still got your number and I wonder  
What you’re doing tonight  
I heard you were hurting but he wasn’t worth it  
Well I could’ve told you he wasn’t right  
Well some buddies of mine  
They said you had a big fight in town  
You ran off crying  
At least that’s what’s going ‘round  
  
Know how those rumors fly  
Sometimes they’re all a lie  
Burn up before they hit the ground  
But right now there going 'round  
I don’t wanna move in too soon  
I know your heartbreak is brand new  
If I never would’ve let you down  
This probably wouldn’t be going 'round  
  
It might’ve been time  
And it might’ve been my bad  
But I wanna try again  
A second chance  
If you are in I’d be in…_

\---

_noun_

  1. intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, or food.



  
Safe to say, you were not in a good place. _SLAM-!_ Apartment door. _SLAM-!_ Kitchen cupboard. _SLAM-!_ Bedroom door. _FUCK!_ Now you’d forgotten something. _SLAM-!_ Bathroom door.  
  
Why didn’t this surprise you? No. Why DID it surprise you?! Why were you sitting here crying over YET another man!? You were SO over this!! You weren’t even sure if you were supposed to call the previous one a man?! You guessed he was a ‘he’ so… _man_? But…  
But this was so much worse. Trust you to end up dating some asshole, have an argument in the middle of your relatively small town that pretty much the whole world could hear, and then become the talk of the town literally. You huffed and folded your arms. **_MEN_** –!!

It’d been two days, and you hadn’t really noticed until your friends pointed it out, but now everyone in the town was staring at you. But _why_ -!? Okay, yeah, you’d had a huge screaming match with the guy… But, it wasn’t anything to write home about that you’d been yelling. So what had he been TELLING everyone? Well, that’s when the rumours started flying. And by now you were sick of everyone asking you dumb questions that were so clearly made up bullshit, you didn’t understand how dumb people had to be to even ask!  
  
You almost screamed again and threw yourself back on your bed. This was just the worst. The _worst_ ….!  
So the last thing you really wanted was a knock at your door.  
“You have **GOT** to be fucking kidding me!?” You swivelled your head to look at your bedside clock and squinted. Who would come knocking at your door now?!  
You thought about ignoring it, but they were persistent and knocked twice more periodically before you sighed in frustration.  
“Okay-! I’m coming…” You reopened and re-slammed your bedroom door with enough force to make the contents of the shelf next to it rattle. Trudging to your front door, you glanced through the peephole and raised an eyebrow.  
 _Wait… what?!_ That was both impossible AND implausible…  
 ** _UNLESS–!!_**

****You took the chain off the latch and opened it a couple of inches, eyeing him up and down. You were faced with Director Keller. Of course. Although, the ** _real_** Director Keller had almost nothing to do with you these days, as he was somewhere in the middle-of-nowhere USA retired and with a family of his own. As far as you heard from Nick Fury anyway. And you didn’t often hear from him either. You weren’t a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, but considering your previous relationship you knew a lot _about_ S.H.I.E.L.D, and it wouldn’t surprise you that the man who was really in front of you right now would ask Nick and his agents to keep an eye on you.  
You rolled your eyes. Typical that some dumb blown-out-of-proportion argument with your boyfriend would get back to S.H.I.E.L.D, and somehow be deemed important enough for him to traverse halfway across the galaxy to see you for.

You weren’t impressed though. Because you’d had this argument before. With **_him_**. You also knew you couldn’t just leave a Skrull standing on your front doorstep. You stepped backwards, allowing him to walk into your apartment.  
“You really need to stop with this Keller stuff – It’s kinda weird! He’s like what, twice my age at least!? Is he the only human form you can even take-!? And you shouldn’t even **BE** here! Guess I’ve got S.H.I.E.L.D. to thank for that too, huh?”  
Talos didn’t get a word in edgeways. He should have guessed that. His eyes flicked to the picture frames upon your mantle piece and he smirked; “I think he’s a damn sight better than that guy.”  
“What the _HELL_ would **_YOU_** know!?!” You snapped. You were still pissed at him too, so why he was trying to act like this also wasn’t basically his fault you didn’t know.

He sighed, “Well okay, maybe this is better then…”  
You had to admit, you still found the ways that Skrulls transformed fascinating. You tried not to let that show on your face though. Within seconds there was no longer a human male standing in your apartment, but Skrull General Talos in all his purple and black leather, green-skinned, pointy-eared glory. (And _Glory_ was certainly the word.)  
You swallowed hard. _Aw geez…_ That involuntary shiver made its way from head to toe as his hypnotizing deep purple eyes ran over your body. _Not this again…  
_ You could hope it wasn’t noticeable. You knew you weren’t that lucky.  
“Not really.” He blinked, but managed to remain stoic as you folded your arms. You sighed, “Talos, what are you even _doing_ here!?”  
“Seems you need a bit of respite.” He indicated to the photographs again, “I asked Nick to keep an eye on you.”  
“I don’t NEED someone to keep an eye on me.”  
“Well it appears that you do.”  
This time your sigh was frustrated, it meant he probably knew too much. And that Nick Fury also knew way too much about you. “No I **_DON’T_** ** _!_** I can take care of myself!”  
“Darling, if you’re running away from the guy crying in the middle of the street, I kinda think you need someone to keep an eye on you.”  
 _Was he being serious right now-!?_ “You came **all** the way back to Earth because of **one** argument?”  
Talos looked disapproving at the notion “Come on. We both know it’s not just been one argument.” You were taken aback for a moment, and tried to ignore the fact you knew you had the bruises to prove it; “Is that what’s happening here? Is Nick Fury stalking me? Because my relationship is none of his business. And it’s certainly NOT any of yours anymore.”  
“Stalking is a bit… harsh.” He’d rather you said it was protective. He wanted you to thank him. He had another thing coming.  
“Try possessive. Remember **_THAT_** word!?”  
He winced, _yeah_ … That had become your favourite word to use during your break up argument. He took a breath “Y/N, I wasn’t here to argue with you. I simply want to know you’re ok.”  
“Try again.” You took a step backwards with a shake of your head “You didn’t come halfway across the galaxy for that.”  
“No” He advanced on you, “I came half way across the galaxy because you know we were right, and this guys a complete dick!”  
You guessed he was _right. Annoyingly, on both counts._ That didn’t stop you being mad.

Unfortunately being mad also didn’t stop your body aching the closer he got to you – and your feet refused to move. You had really hoped to avoid proximity this close because of the way that he made you feel. The tingle over your skin as his gaze swept you again. There was silence as you visibly tried to control yourself – _Stop it Y/N…! It’s not going to end well! It never has!_ – But Talos was so close, and you could touch him if you wanted, you could hear his breathing and every fibre in you wanted him to push you against your wall like he used to do and-  
You shook your head quickly and looked away from him in an attempt not to think on it, to get those images out of your head. When you’d called time on your relationship it was because you couldn’t take it anymore; he was too possessive… it was all too intense, and he always wanted too much. When it was good it was fine, but when it wasn’t it made you uncomfortable, and more than anything want your freedom back. Freedom you weren’t so sure he wanted to grant you. What were you to him anyway? You were human. Breakable. That was the _point._  
“Well, where the hell did you go! You just left!!”  
“You said you didn’t want to see me anymore!”  
“But you’re **_HERE_** _ **!”**_ He couldn’t have it both ways, Talos couldn’t tell you he was staying away from you because you’d told him to, and then tell you he was here because you were dating a jackass and he thought you deserved better. Wait, is that what he was saying!? _He thought he was better, did he!?  
_ “Well I think I’m a significant step up from someone who physically abuses you. Yes!” You’d had it. He wasn’t supposed to know that. Nick Fury was crossing lines as it was but that was just one step to far.

You raised your hand to slap him but you didn’t get very far, his quick reflexes caught your wrist.  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t WHAT.” You hissed “You have NO right to **_KNOW_** that!”  
“Y/N!!! Are you kidding!? Look what he’s doing to you!”  
“I KNOW WHAT HE’S DOING TO ME! WHY IS WHAT YOU DID ANY DIFFERENT.”  
 _Owch-!_ He visibly flinched at that. “There’s a difference.”  
Your laugh was bitter, “What, because it was **_love_** ** _?!_** Because that’s what _he_ tells me _too._ ” It wasn’t that Talos was ever physically abusive. Just extremely rough, and grabby. More than once did you have to trail into work with scratches all over your arms having people asking you if you’d got into a fight with a cat. _Haha_. You also weren’t down for that. Add it to the list of reasons you’d ended it.  
  
Talos let you go and sighed, taking a step back, that you found yourself not wanting him to take “I’m sorry.”  
You blinked hard for a minute. “ _Huh!?"_  
“I’m sorry.” His purple eyes seemed to turn shades lighter in his sincerity. This was a little late; much more than a little late, but for some reason you’re were weirdly okay with that. “For leaving. For being too…” He searched for the right word “Physical… Greedy? _Possessive_?” His eyes flicked back to yours with almost a smile as he used your favourite phrasing again. “with you.”  
It made you take a deep breath; “Where _were you_ when I needed you most?”  
“I always knew where you were and how you were… If it had gotten any worse you’d have known about it.” His voice was level, calm but soothing – he made your heart ache to match the way your body was still feeling.  
You shook your head “That isn’t what I meant.”  
He took a step forward that made you take one back “What are you asking me?”  
You wanted to say _nothing_ , you wanted to tell him that _you were fine and he could leave_ , but you couldn’t. “He’s not…” You bit your lips together, “…He’s just an asshole. If he’s physical it isn’t intimate. I just… I _need_ that. I just need that with _someone_ …” You didn’t look at him as the blush crept up your face and down your neck.  
You didn’t say anyone. You said someone. And Talos knew you didn’t mean _someone_ , you meant him. You missed that, that intensity. He could tell; those shivers that betrayed your body to him only got worse the closer he got and soon enough your back pressed up against the wall. _Oh-!_ He placed his hands either side of your face and you were almost forced to look back to him.  
He could read it on your face, you’d spent so much time at the end of your previous relationship yelling at him for being too possessive, but you WANTED him to be like that now. **_RIGHT_** now.

Talos growled gently as he bent his arms, resting his elbows against the wall leant his body into yours. He inhaled the familiarity of your scent. And the way you breathed, out through your mouth.  
 ** _OH_** _God_ … Your mind flashed back; it must have been at least a year, but suddenly it was just like yesterday. And you craved that physical intimacy so badly, _it had to be him_ , nobody knew you like he did. _Not in that way_.  
By now you were biting your lip hard and your whole body moved with each breath you took in anticipation. _You needed this._ You had desired that physical connection for far too long; and Talos was nothing if not physical. _Shit!_ Did he want you to say it out loud? You were looking between his ceaselessly darkening purple eyes. Did it really need to be **_said?_**

He watched the way your lips parted absentmindedly, the way your eyes somehow were simultaneously scared and innocent… but _sinful.  
_ Which is why you offered no resistance as his lips finally hit yours. Pinning your arms down by your sides, you were instantly groaning into the kiss. What struggle you did offer was nothing more than playful. For the hell of it. So he would push you back into the wall; _stay still_. Not that Talos thought you would do that. He released your lips to a whine, lifting you from the floor; by your waist – as a human this gave him no problems. But that gave your arms freedom to pull him towards you by his jacket as you wound your legs around him. He almost laughed; your kisses were desperate, hungry, dare he say _possessive?_ And you already knew he just kissed _so good_ …

He was already shrugging himself out of his jacket by the time you had even thought about doing it for yourself… Wriggling yourself free from your shirt where you let it fall carelessly in the hallway; your arms now around his neck continuing to pull him into you – keeping up the pressure between the wall at your back and his body pressed up against yours. _You had meant **physical** intimacy… _Reaching between the two of you he undid your belt buckle and began to slide your jeans down your legs. You uncoupled them from around him to also watch your jeans fall to the floor.  
The lack of his lips on yours allowed you to take breaths; but they were deep, shaky breaths. And your body throbbed with desire for him. Not that you didn’t think you weren’t making it pretty obvious as it was. His grip on you left those claw-like nails of his digging into your skin. But for once you _didn’t fucking care!_ If anyone was going to mark you – let it be him. You gasped, thinking you might get your wish more than once as the rough kisses he was affording your neck became bites.  
You fluttered your eyes closed with another groan as Talos pushed up against you; your hips involuntarily ground into his – causing him to growl against your skin and dig his fingers just that little bit harder into your skin. _“More… Baby… I need more…”  
_ He smirked into your neck; he couldn’t resist it “That’s greedy.”  
You couldn’t help your laugh but it didn’t take you out of the moment. Far from it. He hoisted you up again and his eyes locked back with yours. Your heartbeat quickened but you smirked; you knew exactly where this was going.  
He kissed you again – and it surprised you that he was so gentle. But you realised that Talos wanted to prove something to you; he was not the man you were seeing. And neither would he be anything that would make you push him away again…

*

Your arms were tangled with his as he lazily kissed across your shoulders. There were a multitude of scratch-like marks over your arms and thighs now… but this time they made you smile as you brushed your fingertips affectionately over his arms.  
“There’s just one problem-”  
“Don’t say that.”  
You huffed as he didn’t let you finish; “What happens when you need to leave again?”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean, you’re not always going to be… _here_.”  
“But I’ll come back-” There was more to that sentence but he had to pause at the sudden _BANG-!_ at your front door. It caused you to jump in his arms and he instinctively pulled you protectively to him.

“Y/N! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? OPEN THE GODAMN FUCKING DOOR!” Your eyes flicked to your partner and the growl he elicited – that wasn’t good.  
He made a move to get up but you pushed him back “What are you doing-!?” you hissed and jumped again as there was another _BANG-!  
_ Talos’ eyes flicked back to you; you were tense in his arms, you were trying your hardest not to look fearful, but you were. That wasn’t you, he knew that. Whoever this asshole was had done this to you.  
“Y/N! I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!”  
“Does he not have a key?” Although, Talos didn’t know why he was asking this.  
You shook your head “I stole it.”  
He sighed, as if to make his point “And you wonder why I came back?” He touched his forehead to your gently; with that soft purring sound that always made you think of cats. You closed your eyes gently with a smile. Talos knew it would calm you down, even just a little.  
“Let me deal with this…” He stood up and took a step back. He studied you for a second; and the next thing you knew you were staring back at yourself. A weird shiver crept up your spine – it was like seeing a ghost or… something that couldn’t possibly have been real. Your brain couldn’t comprehend it even though you knew what it was.  
“This won’t take very long. Wait up.”  
 _ **“What?”**_ You blinked and rolled in the sheets to watch him leave the room. You listened for Talos to hear him walk to the front door. You bit your lip again but couldn’t suppress the smirk and let out a tiny groan of satisfaction – _Oh_. That guy was **SO** screwed!  
“ _Hurry back_ -!”  
Talos couldn’t help his smirk; he knew exactly why you’d ask that…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
